xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Scattering Bullet
Scattering Bullet (拡散弾) is an energy wave barragetechnique invented and used by Krillin. It can be used to attack multiple enemies. The Scattering Bullet is one of Krillin's most powerful techniques, and it may have been born from the Double Tsuihikidan. Overview It is a large energy sphere fired and sent up into the air. When fired, it is slow, as noted by Piccolo. It then splits into smaller, but faster ki spheres that attack the foe at medium speeds, inflicting considerable damage. Krillin uses this attack against the Saibamen in retaliation to a Saibaman's detonation that killed Yamcha. The attack is effective, leaving only one Saibaman alive (who is dispatched with ease by Piccolo shortly later), but does not work on the Saiyans. It is used only once more after this, during image training with Gohan in the Nameless Namek's spaceship when Krillin unleashes all his attacks on Gohan at once. This attack reappears in Dragon Ball Super, used by Krillin to defeat a large number of Frieza's soldiers after regaining his confidence. Variation * Z-Assist Scatter Kamehameha - A variation of the Scatter Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Krillin is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Krillin's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Krillin performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Scatter Kamehameha.2 Appearances in games The technique is named Kakusan Ha (拡散エネルギー波) in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan and Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Bunsan Enerugī Ha in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, Misty Ki Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Ryuuseikikoudan in the Supersonic Warriors series (as Krillin's Ultimate K.O.), Scatter Blast in Super Dragon Ball Z, and Scatter Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. The technique is also one of Krillin's super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan and Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. It is named Scatter Kamehameha and is Krillin's ultimate move prior to his unlock ability "transformation" in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, and one of his selectable ultimates in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. The move also appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse under the name Scatter Kamehameha as Krillin's Ultimate Blast. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Krillin's Training as the Warrior's Master. If the technique is used while Krillin is the Warrior's current Master, then it will receive a Z-Assist. The attack is named Expanding Energy Wave in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Spread Energy Blast in the Raging Blast series, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, renamed Energy Recovery Shot, this attack is used to heal allies. In Dragon Ball Online, the technique is named Scatter Shot. It is learned at level 34 by Turtle Hermits. Category:My Techniques